


Sweet Treat

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, and a pat on the back, dumb valentines, sei is a good brother, sly needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly's never really done this whole 'Valentines' thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is a[n extremely late] Valentines gift for dies-first on tumblr!! This is the first crack I've ever had at this pairing so;; It's not very much, super short (especially considering what I normally write oops;;; ) I hope I did alright. (it's a super cute ship but I've never written it before) - I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SODA <3

By the time Sly woke from his nap it was well past dinner time—he could tell that just from the darkness in his room. As he cracked his eyes open and glanced at the bright, neon numbers on his nightstand, he noticed it blared ‘7:04 pm.’ Groaning, he threw his arm over his eyes. Great. He had missed dinner, and Granny had probably put everything away by now. Kicking his covers off, he dragged himself from from the warmth of his mattress and padded his way to the hall.

 

As he descended the staircase he couldn’t help but notice that the kitchen light was still on. Squinting from the brightness, Sly ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head with a scowl as he made way into the room, expression contorting into one of confusion at the sight he soon witnessed.

 

Sei and Aoba were sitting at the table, Ren crouching near the oven with a pair of oven mitts, staring intently through the glass window on the door. Delicious smells wafted through the kitchen, but they certainly didn’t smell like dinner. They smelled more like…

 

“Brownies?” The single word not only cut through Sei and Aoba’s laughter, but announced Sly’s presence. “What are you nerds doing making brownies?”

 

Sei turned, obsidian eyes sparkling. “Niisan! You’re awake~” He set down the tray he had been holding, warm smile on his face. “We were sad you’d fallen asleep so early, we wanted to see if you were going to prepare with us!”

 

“Prepare?” Sly frowned in even more confusion. “For what?”  
  
“Have you really forgotten?” Aoba asked, not sounding nearly as excited as his older brother. “It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow.”

 

Valentine’s Da—shit, that’s right. He’d completely forgotten. Sliding into one of the chairs, he slouched back, sprawling his legs wide. “That’s tomorrow?” He scoffed. “Hn...”

 

“You really forgot?” Sei asked, sounding a bit let down. “But...aren’t you making anything for anyone?”

 

“What?” Sly scowled. “No! Why would I?”

 

“Well, that’s what you do on Valentine’s,” Aoba said with a shrug. “You make candies and treats for the person you care about. Ren’s helping me make brownie’s for Koujaku—”

 

“—And I’m making chocolate covered strawberries for Mizuki!” Sei held up his tray once more, smile bright. “Isn’t there anyone you want to share anything with?”

 

At the question, Sly stirred, glancing to the wall. “What makes you say that?”

 

“Well, I remember you talking about that guy in your homeroom…”

 

“He’s no one!” Sly snapped, cheeks undeniably rosy. “Just some guy who sits next to me!”

 

At the sudden outburst, Sei’s normally sweet smile seemed to hold an almost dangerous glint. “Really? Aw, that’s too bad…” He looked down at his tray. “Anyway, I still have a few more candies to make. Do you think you can give me a hand while Aoba and Ren finish the brownies?”

 

Sly sat for a beat, unmoving and silent before he rose from the chair and wandered over to Sei’s side. Watching for just a moment, it wasn’t until Sei pushed an empty tray his way that he gave a labored sigh, shrugged off his coat, and went to reach for the melted chocolate before Sei held his hand up, stopping him cold.

 

“Ah, ah! Hair tie, little brother.”

 

Groaning loudly, Sly yanked his hair tie from off of his wrist and pulled his hair back. He then rolled up his sleeves, shot Sei a pout, and, with a grumble, went to work.

 

“Alright, how do we do this then?”

 

“Well, you take the chocolate and put it in the mold. Then, you take some strawberries and you sandwich it in—here, like this,” Sei reached around to pick up a berry, scooping some of the chocolate to place it in the mold of the tray, then nestled the berry in the gooey puddle with what could only be described as loving care. “See? Then, you fill the mold with chocolate. We’ll fill the tray, and put them in the fridge to chill.”

 

“Hmph.” Sly frowned at the strawberries, his mind seeming to work slowly. Noticing this, Sei thought for a moment himself.

 

“You know…I have so many strawberries—we have cherries, should we try some of those instead?”

 

He noticed Sly’s expression lighten, regardless of how quickly he tried to cover it. “I guess, yeah. I mean, too many strawberries would get kind of old, right?”

 

“You’re right...” Sei smiled. “Would you go get the jar, please?”

  
  


The next few hours were spent decorating and individualizing their treats. While the cherries and strawberries went in the fridge, the brownies came out to cool, in which time Sei and Aoba pulled out tissue paper, clear cellophane bags, rolls upon rolls of ribbons, colorful sprinkles, and creamy frostings. Aoba spent much of his time working on decorating a box he’d purchased to stack the brownies in, which left Sei with the clear plastic bags.

 

“Oh, Sly…” He glanced up. “You wouldn’t mind making me a back up bag, would you? You know, just in case..”

 

Sly had actually been ready to head back to his room, now that all was said and done, but he couldn’t walk away from Sei. Ren or Aoba, sure, but not Sei. Groaning, he plopped back down in the chair, leaning back with a look of aggravation. “Fine,” he huffed. “What do you want me to do, anyway?”

 

Giving a coy smile, Sei pushed the craft supplies over to Sly. “It doesn’t have to be much. Just make it cute—make it your own! It’s really fun.”

 

As he watched the exchange, Aoba blinked. “But, I thought you wanted a back up—”

 

Sei caught his brother’s gaze, giving a small wink and putting a finger up to his lips. “There’s nothing wrong with a little help, right?” He gave a casual shrug. “I’m sure Sly would make a cute design—if I use it, Mizuki wouldn’t mind at all~!”

 

The wheels and cogs slowly turned in Aoba’s brain, and soon, realization dawned on him. Giving a slow nod and a small smile, he turned back to his box and didn’t give so much as another word to either of his siblings on the matter.

 

Grinning, Sei turned back towards Sly, watching him fondly as he picked up a green glue pen and stared at it with a slight frown on his face. Taking it, he put it to the plastic bag, and much to Sei’s glee started drawing tiny bunnies. “Those are so cute, Niisan~”

 

Sly jumped, glancing up with wide, shocked eyes before his cheeks started to color. “Th-They’re not...they’re nothing!” Huffing, he went back to his bag, tugging it a bit closer and putting his arm around it protectively. With a small chuckle, Sei picked up his own pen and began decorating his bag.

 

* * *

 

 

Aoba was surprised—and a little suspicious—when Sly was awake before him the next morning. When he tried to ask him about it, his brother merely scowled and left, shoving one of Granny’s donuts in his mouth on the way out. When Aoba tried to ask Sei what was up, his sibling simply smiled and shook his head.

 

“He’ll be fine~”

 

Gathering up his box of brownies, Aoba waited for Sei and Ren to gather their own items before making their way to school. With his heart hammering in his chest, Aoba couldn’t seem to keep his lip from between his teeth. Even with Sei’s kind hand and reassuring words, it was hard to not have these butterflies. But soon enough they were at the school, and for some reason this calmed his jittery nerves. They’d been dating two months now—why was he so nervous?  
  
“I’m gonna go try and find Kou,” Aoba said as he awkwardly juggled his school bag with his brownies. “You can come along, Sei—usually him and Mizuki are—” He paused mid-sentence, blinking as he saw a rather familiar mess of blue hair turn the corner and glance around. His school bag was absent, but he seemed to have something else clutched in his fist and held tight to his chest. Blinking, Aoba watched, and it didn’t take long for Sei to follow his line of vision

 

“Oi…” Aoba took a step forward, watching as he wandered into his home room. Turning and glancing at both Sei and Ren, he momentarily abandoned his quest to find his own boyfriend as curiosity grabbed hold and they silently followed after.

 

Peeking inside the classroom, first thing Aoba noticed was that it was mostly empty. However, there did seem to be at least one kid in the back. He was blond, and looked rather disgruntled, tinkering with an state of the art laptop on his desk. Sly made a beeline towards him.

 

Face set into a slight frown with rosy pink cheeks, it was clear that Sly was on a mission. His siblings, hidden out of sight, all watched in silence as he marched right up to the blond boy and clicked his tongue

 

“Hey, rabbit-head.”

 

Raising a brow, the boy looked up—‘Noiz.’ That was what Aoba heard kids call him in the hall, right? He was some underclassman, he apparently knew anything that there was worth knowing at the school, and he was pretty heavy into the same computer game Sly was into, whatever it was called.

 

“Seragaki.” Noiz raised a brow. “Is there something I can help you with?”

 

Shifting his feet, Sly seemed to be chewing on the inside of his cheek from Aoba’s standpoint. Finally, he took his fist and dropped something that gave a small ‘clatter’ on the area of the desk the laptop didn’t clutter. Aoba’s eyes couldn’t help but go wide when he noticed what it was—the chocolate candies that he had helped Sei make, all wrapped up inside the clear plastic bag that he’d decorated with the rabbits, tied with a neon green ribbon.

 

“So that’s—”  
  
“Shh!” Sei gently clapped his hand over Aoba’s mouth, eyes never wavering from the scene. “I wanna see!”

 

It seemed that Sly’s siblings might not be the only ones who were surprised. Noiz wore an unreadable look, and slowly he reached out his hand and lifted the clear bag.

 

“...What’s this?”

 

“What’s it look like?” Sly scoffed, rolling his eyes. Though. soon, he shoved his hands in his pockets and gave a half hearted shrug. “...They’re candies. Ya know, chocolate..and strawberries, and cherries… My brother made some last night, and I swiped a couple—grabbed too many, so…” He frowned, scowling a bit at his classmate. “You always seem to have junk food, so I figured you’d want some.”

 

Noiz rolled the bag over in his hand, inspecting the candies silently. “...These are homemade.”

 

“I just said we made them, didn’t I?”

 

“You said your brother made them.”

 

Sly’s eyes bulged and his mouth hung open for a moment as he was struck off-guard. “I-I helped him! So what?! It’s not like you have to take them—just give ‘em back!”

 

As Sly reached out to grab the bag out of his hands, Noiz pulled it away out of his reach. “I never said that,” he replied, voice level and cool. Then, glancing over, he placed the bag down and reached over into his backpack, resting at his feet. Unzipping it, he rifled around for a moment until he did something that made Aoba’s eyes go wide.

 

“Here.” Taking a rather nice, expensive-looking white box with golden ribbon, Noiz handed it towards Sly casually. “Chocolates. I’m sure you’ll like them. They’re imported.”

 

Sly seemed completely speechless, and slowly his calloused fingers reached out to brush against the box. Then, as if he had regained his senses, he snatched the box out of Noiz’s hands and shoved it in his jacket. Clicking his tongue, he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “You didn’t have to do shit like that,” he grumbled.

 

“I know.” Then, a slow, smug grin spread across Noiz’s face, “...I did it because I wanted to.”

 

Sly looked completely flabbergasted as Noiz sat and stared, smirking at him all the while. Finally, with a huff, he pulled out a piece of paper that had been jammed into his pocket and threw it on his desk.

 

“Just. Call me or something sometime.” Then, the flustered look subsided and Sly’s confident grin returned. “Maybe I can beat you again at your own game?”

 

Noiz scoffed, rolling his eyes and reclining back in his seat. “With the modifications I’ve just made, I doubt it.”

 

Sly laughed, holding the white box close to his chest and giving a small sigh. Clearing his throat, he shifted a bit before turning. “Well, I’m going, then. So….bye, I guess.”

 

As he started to walk off, Noiz went back to his laptop. Glancing back as he heard Sly’s footsteps retreat, he straightened and called out to him.

 

“Hey, Seragaki!”

 

Sly paused, glancing over his shoulder.

 

Noiz smirked. “...Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Aoba didn’t think he’d ever seen Sly blush so badly before.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback/kudos/ect are always welcome~ check me out on tumblr at seragakiiaoba.co.vu or dropdeadesu.tumblr.com!!


End file.
